<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《英年早逝的男友》28章 by YINGJUN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076001">《英年早逝的男友》28章</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINGJUN/pseuds/YINGJUN'>YINGJUN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINGJUN/pseuds/YINGJUN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>原野/万亦深</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《英年早逝的男友》28章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　两人重重地吻在一起，滑腻柔软的舌头相互纠缠着。</p><p>　　万亦深顺着原野的下巴密密麻麻舔咬，一直到他的脖子上。</p><p>　　原野一下子将那件轻薄的里衣给脱下，扔到一旁，抱着万亦深的头，狠狠地吻着。</p><p>　　他将手伸进万亦深的衣领中，大力地摸着万亦深紧实的胸膛。然后猛地拉开万亦深的腰带，将他的衣服扒开，低下头啃咬他的胸膛。</p><p>　　万亦深将嘴唇贴在他的耳畔，不断亲吻着，“原野，不要那么用力咬。”</p><p>　　原野笑着抬起头来，接着昏暗的烛光端详万亦深的脸，“咬几下都不行，你是小姑娘吗？”</p><p>　　万亦深也不回话了，含着原野的舌头使劲儿吸，抬手在原野臀上拍了一下。</p><p>　　原野伸手往下摸，握住万亦深那硬起来的地方，然后推开万亦深的头，蹲了下去，埋首在万亦深的胯间。</p><p>　　万亦深紧抓着原野的头发，呼吸涨热，瞳孔收缩，字不成句地说道：“你.....你不要这样嘛。”</p><p>　　原野快速吞吐着口中的粗长硬物，又抬头看万亦深，说道：“为什么不能这样？以前你不是总喜欢往我嘴里捅吗？”</p><p>　　万亦深一把将原野拉起来抱着亲着，手已经在揉按着原野的臀。温热湿滑的舌头纠缠着，连成一体的口水顺着唇边下落，滴落在万亦深的脖子上。</p><p>　　原野顺着万亦深的嘴角往下舔，去舔他的下巴，舔他的喉结......</p><p>　　他已经是全身赤裸，但万亦深却只是敞开了衣裳，这让原野更为燥热，他喜欢万亦深这副半遮半掩的样子。在判官服底下包裹的这副身体，是属于他一个人的。</p><p>　　只有他可以咬，只有他可以舔，可以摸......</p><p>　　万亦深刚刚扩张了几下，原野就急得不行，伸手握住万亦深的硬物就要往自己的后处插进去。</p><p>　　万亦深又往他臀上拍了一下，“这么急干什么啊？要是弄疼了怎么办？”</p><p>　　原野痴笑着舔弄万亦深的耳垂，“疼的是我，又不是你。有点儿骨气好不好，直接进来！”</p><p>　　“就知道发骚。”万亦深不理会他，还是按照自己的节奏让原野慢慢适应，直到觉得差不多了，才进入。</p><p>　　原野是疼的，三年没有做了，他一时间还不能很快适应。</p><p>　　可是他不怕，就算是万亦深把他操出血了，他也不怕。他就是爱万亦深，不管万亦深怎么对他，他都爱这个人。</p><p>　　他是多么的好哄，只要万亦深一个多情的眼神，一个吻，就能让他丢掉所有去追随他。</p><p>　　这一段死亡之路走到现在，他被万亦深这个狗杂种打过无数次，被扇巴掌扇到耳朵流血，被万亦深穿着镶有铁块的靴子踢到站不起来。</p><p>　　可是转眼，万亦深给了他一个草莓，他就能原谅他。</p><p>　　万亦深一下一下地送搐，并不急燥，舔着他的唇，问道：“疼吗？”</p><p>　　原野的眼睛里噙着泪花，面色潮红地抱着万亦深，轻轻说道：“不疼，一点儿也不疼。舒服死了，小二你好棒......”</p><p>　　万亦深渐渐的开始忍不住了，动作越来越快，抱着原野的臀不断抽送。按照以前那般做法，对着原野敏感的那一点用力研磨撞击。</p><p>　　原野也开始得到了乐趣，从之前的不适感慢慢转化为蚀骨的快感，整个人舒服了，痛快了！</p><p>　　他们在地狱的狭缝中偷欢，在生死的界限里缠绵着。</p><p>　　原野伸长脖子往后仰，大口大口呼气，胸口起伏得厉害。地狱中的暗夜是过分的黑，可他在这时似乎却看到了光明，那是万亦深给他带来的光。</p><p>　　万亦深含住原野的乳尖，用力舔吸，在他的胸口留下一片水泽。</p><p>　　原野声音发颤起来，细弱地呻吟着，他颤抖着问道：“小二，这三年来，你是不是都没做过？”</p><p>　　万亦深依旧在舔弄着他的胸口，胡乱回话：“和谁做？”</p><p>　　“谁知道你......宋浪沉呢，秦临呢，他们不是人吗？你不是和他们一直在一起吗？你不和他们做？......操！你轻一点儿！”</p><p>　　万亦深下身的动作微微放慢，嘴上却是不饶人，狠狠咬了原野一口，留下深深的牙印。他回道：“我又不是你，随便找个人就能上床。”</p><p>　　原野浪荡地大笑：“狗东西，你当初一个人死了，倒是痛快了。就他妈留老子一个人在人间守寡！”</p><p>　　他时而喘气，时而霸道地捏住万亦深的下巴，让他和自己深吻。同时还不忘说胡话。</p><p>　　“我他妈要是知道你没死透，在这里做了判官。老子当初就应该立即抹了脖子自尽，下来找你！”</p><p>　　“......啊，再往上顶一下，就那里，那样舒服。不过，我应该先去操上几个小白脸了再自杀来找你，不然一天天地被你操，我不服！”</p><p>　　万亦深稀里糊涂地听着原野的话，他也不想回话了。心中浓烈抑制多久的爱恋需要用性爱来宣泄，来表发，他的唇一直游离在原野的肌肤上，舍不得离开。</p><p>　　最后，万亦深抱原野抱起来，狠狠压倒在原野的那堆破烂衣服上，堵住了他的嘴，色情粗暴地在他口中舔吻。下身也抽送得越来越快。</p><p>　　原野被这毁天灭地的快感激得全身是汗，他想要骂万亦深是个死流氓，可是万亦深根本不给他这个机会，狠狠地含着他的舌头一直吸舔。</p><p>　　在即将爆发的时候，万亦深抽了出来，他怕原野不舒服，没有射进去。</p><p>　　原野摸了摸自己臀上的精液，问：“为什么不射进来？”</p><p>　　“怕你不舒服。”</p><p>　　“我家小媳妇真会疼人啊。”原野舔着唇笑，拉过万亦深的手，覆在自己的性器上，他还没有释放。</p><p>　　万亦深在原野唇上舔了舔，而后俯身含住原野的硬物，一直伺候到他射了出来。</p><p>　　在即将爆发的时候，原野恶劣地抱住万亦深的头，粗鲁地在万亦深口中乱捅。把万亦深给呛出了眼泪也不管不顾，最后射在了万亦深的嘴里，还强行让他咽下去。</p><p>　　万亦深不情不愿地吞咽着，直起身子皱眉看原野，“干什么嘛，弄在我嘴里了......”</p><p>　　被原野有些粗鲁的对待之后，万亦深的语气不自觉带着生理性的些许哭腔，听着很委屈。</p><p>　　原野爬起来将万亦深抱在怀里，“搞什么啊，还哭啊。是你操我，又不是我操你。你委屈什么？”</p><p>　　万亦深掐了一下原野的腰，嘴里还是火辣辣的，“原野，你太坏了，我嘴肯定肿了。”</p><p>　　原野捏起他的下巴，低头去亲，“来来来，让哥哥看看，是不是真的肿了？”</p><p>　　“行了，该回去了。”万亦深抬起头来亲了亲他，然后从他怀中起来了，低着头整理衣服。</p><p>　　原野赤着身体，抬脚， 用脚心磨蹭在万亦深的胯间，色情地说道：“万大爷，再来一次嘛。”</p><p>　　“不行，要是再不回去，无脸差使就醒了。”万亦深把自己的衣服穿好了之后，又拿起方才用来给原野洗澡的毛巾帮他擦身子。</p><p>　　原野不以为然，色心不改地诱惑万亦深，“我给你舔嘛，让你报仇，你也把我的嘴给插肿嘛。”</p><p>　　“好好站着，我给你穿衣服。”</p><p>　　原野不满地撅了一下嘴，“那你下次什么时候再带我出来？”</p><p>　　“只能等沉哥或者秦临值班的时候。”</p><p>　　“那么久？那还要等六七天呢！”</p><p>　　已经差不多帮原野穿好了衣服，万亦深最后又忍不住扒开他的衣领，在他的胸膛上含着乳尖舔咬。原野轻轻笑着，抱着万亦深的头，垂眉看万亦深不知满足地在舔舐他的胸口。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>